1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of textile fluid treating apparatuses, and to the particular field of machines for treating textiles with combined operations, and most particularly to clothes washing machines.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the field of textile treating apparatuses, there are numerous designs for clothes washing machines and accessories therefor. Clothes are generally placed into such washing machines, washed, then rinsed, and then spin dried. These machines generally have some sort of agitator to move the clothes in a desired manner to make the washing, rinsing and drying more efficient.
The spin dry cycle generally involves draining the wash tub of all water and then spinning the tub at a very high rate of speed with the agitator generally operating at a speed different from that of the tub. The spinning motion of the tub causes the clothes to move radially outward against the sides of the tub and then the centrifugal force squeezes the water out of the clothes.
This operation has worked well in the past. However, in recent times, the efficient use of energy has become more important. The inventor has discovered that the spin dry cycle of most presently available washing machines, while somewhat adequate, can be improved. This is especially evident when heavy clothes, such as jeans, or other heavy articles, such as towels, are washed. In many cases, these heavy articles are not dried as well as they could be during a spin dry cycle of a washing machine.
Because some articles are not dried as thoroughly as possible during the washing machine spin dry cycle, such articles may require extra time in a dryer, or even repeated dryer cycles to fully dry them. This may be wasteful of energy. Furthermore, some articles that are washed in a washing machine are left in the machine for some time. If the articles are too wet, mildew may begin to form, which is not desirable. Still further, wet articles may not be as clean smelling as many people would like.
Therefore, there is a need for a clothes washing machine that has a spin dry cycle that has efficiency improved over the efficiency of presently available washing machine spin dry cycles.
Many people who use washing machines have several tasks that they are performing simultaneously with the clothes washing/drying task. This situation creates a time management problem. These people do not want to waste time during the washing/drying task. In some instances, especially if the laundry load is heavy, the washing machine cycle is not completed in timed relationship to a dryer cycle. This requires the user to wait for the dryer to complete its cycle before emptying the washer into the dryer. This wastes time.
Therefore, there is a need for a washing machine that can dry the clothes in an efficient manner so that it is more likely to complete its cycle in a better timed relationship to a dryer cycle.
Still further, many people having washing machines do not wish to purchase a new washing machine to take advantage of the latest technology associated with washing machines. However, energy saving is such an important consideration, everyone who can take advantage of an energy-saving device will want to have such a device.
Therefore, there is a need for an accessory that can be retro-fit onto existing washing machines whereby such existing machines can take advantage of the savings associated with improved technology.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a clothes washing machine that has a spin dry cycle that has efficiency improved over the efficiency of presently available washing machine spin dry cycles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a washing machine that can complete its washing cycle in an efficient manner so that it is more likely to complete its cycle in a better timed relationship to a dryer cycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an accessory that can be retro-fit onto existing washing machines whereby such existing machines can take advantage of the savings associated with improved technology.
These, and other, objects are achieved by an accessory for use on a clothes washing machine that produces air flow over clothes undergoing a spin dry cycle in the washing machine. The air flow from the accessory is added to any air flow that normally occurs in such a spin dry cycle and increases the efficiency of the washing machine. The accessory includes fan blades that are stored out of the way so articles can be easily placed into the machine and removed from the machine, and automatically moves into a deployed configuration when the washing machine is in a spin dry cycle.
One form of the invention uses centrifugal force to deploy the accessory into its operational configuration. The accessory includes a fan with fan blades that are oriented to move air into the washing machine tub and over the articles in that tub during the spin dry cycle. Air ports can be included in the door of the washing machine to facilitate the flow of air created by the fan.
The increased air flow associated with the fan increases the drying efficiency of the washing machine spin cycle and thus decreases the time required to effect the spin dry cycle. This dries the articles more efficiently than is possible using presently known machines. Drier articles, such as clothes, from the washing machine reduces the time required for a dryer, and the number of dryer cycles required, to fully dry clothes. This is especially true for heavy loads, such as jeans and towels. The drier articles in the washing machine also reduces the possibility of mold forming on any articles that are left in the washing machine, and even makes the articles cleaner-smelling when they are removed from the washing machine.
The accessory can be sold with the machine as original equipment or easily added onto existing equipment thereby increasing the versatility of the accessory.